You Insensitive BAKA!
by EmbattledCurve
Summary: Eriol's always playing pranks and tormenting Tomoyo, who is soon falling under his irresistible charms. But, will he soon realize his feelings for Tomoyo and stop being a BAKA! ET all the way. Guys read and review.
1. When will he stop!

Hey u guys, I was just thinking and I came up with this idea for another fic but this is my first E + T fic, so plz be nice and review. In this fic the whole gang is 16. Now I'm not japanese, so although I'm gonna be using the japanese names, I'm not gonna be putting the kuns and the chans as I've no idea where to put them. So plz bear with me if I make any spelling mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of it's characters, CLAMP owns them. Plz don't sue me, I'm very poor and have no money.  
  
Now on with the story  
  
Chapter-1 When will he stop!!!  
  
Peering cautiously around the corner, and then checking left and right, Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the corridor and proceeded towards the lockers. She had managed to successfully dodge that BAKA. Now who was she talking about.  
  
It had to be none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa. He constantly tormented her with his bad excuses for jokes. Jeez, the guy had a warped mind, and she was his constant source of amusement, no scratch that, she was his only source of amusement. He was a pain in the ass.  
  
Sighing ruefully, she opened her locker and AAAAAAAGH. The entire hallway, stopped chattering for a moment, but only a moment. As soon as it was established that it was Tomoyo Daidouji who was screaming her lungs out, everyone went back to whatever he or she were doing.  
  
When Tomoyo screamed, they all knew who she was screaming at and sure enough, ' ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA' she screamed. ' No need to scream, Tomoyo dear, I'm right behind you' he said with an infuriating smirk. Her entire locker was crawling with spiders.  
  
She shuddered. How she detested those 8 legged freaks. Turning around she glared at Eriol. ' Did you do this Hiiragizawa?' she asked furiously. ' Do what, Daidouji?' he said maddeningly, that stupid smirk on his face. How she longed to wipe it out.  
  
But she already knew the answer to her question. ' You are in big shit Hiiragizawa' she said in a dangerous voice as she stepped closer to him. Eriol's smirk faltered, a little, but just a little. Except for Syaoran, no one even noticed. He gave a little smirk of his own. ' You, Hiiragizawa are gonna get your ass kicked BIG TIME' hollered Tomoyo, as she grabbed her frighteningly thick History book and ran after him, down the hallway in an effort to swat his thick skull.  
  
With all this running and chasing around they were late for class. ' Well well, Miss Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragizawa have consented to kindly grace us with their prescence' said a very irritated Terada sensei. The entire class tittered as Tomoyo felt her cheeks growing hot. These two were always late!!! ' Since you'll could not make it in time, you'll will spend the entire period in the dentention room and I expect to see today's homework done twice.' thundered Terada sensei before giving them a nasty glare.  
  
Oh great!! Just what she needed, another detention not to mention, the HW. Doing it once was bad enough, doing it twice was HELL. ' Don't sulk, Tomoyo dear. You, are getting to spend the entire period with Tomoeda's most handsome and eligible bacheolar ' smirked Eriol infuriatingly beside her. ' Don't flatter yourself' she said icily.  
  
She shot him a murderous glare, which was calculated to make all the other smart asses in her class quake in their shoes, but not Mr. I-know-everything-half-reincarnation-of-Clow-Reed. He simply grinned. ' You find this funny!!!!! You find this funny Hiiragizawa!!! Do you have any idea how much time I'll have to spend doing the HW twice???' she fumed.  
  
She was the one who was gonna have to sit up late doing the HW. What was it to Eriol. All it took him was a wave of his hand. ' All in a day 's work my dear ' he said with that smirk on his face. GRRRR. If he did'nt shut up soon, he was gonna find out what were the consequences of messing with a Daidouji.  
  
' GET LOST BAKA. How many times do I have to say it, in how many different ways before you get the picture' glared Tomoyo, with her hands on her hips. ' Can't sweetheart, we're stuck together for detention. And besides, my little Plum Blossom, life would be sooo empty without you.'  
  
Tomoyo groaned, before putting her head down on the table. What henious sin had she comitted to endure this suffering. Her nerves were fraying and she had the mad urge to break something... preferably his thick skull.  
  
Somehow, she managed to endure his unwanted company for the rest of the period, and almost sank on her knees in gratitude when the bell rang, signalling the end of the period. She grabbed her books and ran to her next class with Hiiragizawa trailing behind her.  
  
The next class was P.E and so she changed into her gym clothes quickly, before joining the rest of the class in running laps around the playground. ' Hey Tomoyo, you okay' asked her best friend Sakura while running beside her. ' I'd feel a whole lot better if that BAKA did'nt exsist' she said grinding her teeth furiously, while Sakura looked on sympathetically.  
  
She had never seen her best friend get so mad before. Tomoyo, was a mild, placid girl and generally unruffled. But somehow, Eriol managed to bring out a wild side in her, she did'nt even know existed.  
  
She went to the water fountain, to get a drink of water, and she saw Syaoran coming towards her. ' Hey Syaoran' she said waving towards him. ' Hi Tomoyo dear' replied Syaoran. Tomoyo frowned. Something was not right. He generally was'nt like this.  
  
Before she could piece together what was going on, she was caught in a tight embrace by Syaoran, who was now positively leering at her. ' Sya- Syao- Syaoran, what's goin on, what's wrong with you?' she asked a little scared and trying desperately to twist out of his embrace.  
  
' Tomoyo darling. You are sooo perfect. Every inch of you begs to be carresssed. You are sooo beautiful, you need a man to look after you, a real man' said Syaoran, his lips inches away from hers and his breath fanning her cheeks. ' Rubbish!!' she said, trying to twist out of his embrace, but boy was he strong.  
  
' Naughty, naughty. Stop trying to run away darling, and accept the inevitable. I can be an excellent lover, and I will, darling Tomoyo' he said laughing crudely. ' NO No, this can't be happening' said Tomoyo, who by now was thoroughly panicking. She debated upon calling Sakura for help.  
  
' Stop this nonsense this instant, Syaoran. You love Sakura' she said as she now concentrated on moving her head from side to side, desperately trying to avoid his lips, which had taken on a cruel twist.  
  
And then, he suddenly disappeared and she was all alone by the water fountain. Just then Sakura waved towards her trying to get her attention, with Syaoran next to her. ' Hey Tomoyo, hurry up, what's takin you so long' she yelled as Tomoyo looked around her puzzled.  
  
' Hoe' she said and then she heard sounds from a nearby bush. They were the sounds of laughter, and sure enough she found, upon parting the bushes, a helpless Eriol, sprawled on the ground laughing his ass off, tears of mirth running down his cheeks.  
  
Next to him was the clow staff and what looked like a star card. Upon closer examination, she realised it was the Illusion Card. GRRRRR. Now she was totally MAD. And I mean ranting, raving, furious mad. ' HIIRAGIZAWA' she yelled clenching her fists at her sides. ' I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU' she said and it was all Eriol could do to pick himself from the ground and run for his life. And I'm gonna kill Sakura too, she thought before tearing after him.  
  
Soooo, how was it guys, plzzz review and tell me, I need your feedbacks, comments and opinions. So plzzz read and review. Sayonara. 


	2. Sugar and Spice, and everything nice

Hey guys, well it's gonna be sometime before my next update, coz I got my exams comin, well thanks to all those who reviewed, and plzz continue reviewing. In answer to one reviewers question, there is just a little bit of Sakura + Syaoran. Actually in this fic s and s have already confessed their love to each other. Now it's the turn of E and T.  
  
Disclaimer: the day I own CCs or any of it's characters will be the day I own Eriol. CLAMP owns them.  
  
Chapter 2 - Sugar and Spice , and everything nice.  
  
A tired and haggard Tomoyo made her way into class the next day. Thanks to Eriol, she had to stay up half the night doing the HW twice!!! OHH how she hated him!!!  
  
' Goodmorning Tomoyo darling' said an all too familiar voice. She was in no mood to face the Baka after a sleepless night. ' Why don't you slither of somewhere suitably reptilian' she told him nastily.  
  
' My my, someone's touchy' he said, though he could'nt help feeling a little pang of guilt on seeing her tired and pale face. Afterall it was his fault that she was so tired this morning.  
  
But that did'nt mean he would stop tormenting her. He was'nt that guilty. Besides, life would be no fun if he could'nt harass his little plum blossom. He grinned. He had a little something up his sleeve.  
  
' Hey Tomoyo, I'm really sorry about The Illusion card. I had no idea that Eriol wanted it to play a prank on you' said Sakura who was really distressed about the entire episode.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. Her best friend, who always meant well could be sooo dense at times. No one in their right mind would ever give Eriol any of the star cards, especially The Illusion card. ' It's ok Sakura' she said, and at once Sakura's face lit up and she began chattering about her dearly beloved Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo groaned. This was gonna be one hell of a day. She opened her desk to put her books inside. What she saw in it made her face contort, and she stifled a gasp. She looked around furtively, and grabbing the opportunity, shoved it in Sakura's desk when she was not looking.  
  
After talkin to Syaoran, Sakura made her way back to her desk and opened it. Her face turned a multitude of colours. ' How can Syaoran do this to me' she thought. Looks can be soo deceptive. Grrr, she was sooo gonna kick his ass, but first she had to get rid of it.  
  
Quickly, she shoved it into Naoko's desk. Poor unsuspecting Naoko, opened her desk, and nearly died of embarassment. Seizing the opportunity, she squeezed it into Rika's desk.  
  
Rika, on opening her desk, flushed with both anger and embarassment. How could her beloved Terada sensei do this to her. He seemed so decent. She in turn stuffed it into Chihuari's desk.  
  
Chihuari on opening her desk let out a yell. ' YAMAZAKI GET YOUR BUTT HERE THIS INSTANT!!!'. ' What what' asked Yamazaki looking around wildly. Chihuari stalked up to him and said ' How dare you give this to me.' In one hand she had a packet of condoms and in the other, The Kamasutra.  
  
' Bu- bu- but I did'nt' stuttered Yamazaki. ' Don't lie' she yelled as she smacked him over the head while the others sweat dropped.  
  
' Hey wait, how did that get into your desk, I put it in Rika's' yelled Naoko. ' And who put it in mine' she asked puzzled.  
  
' Well, I'm sorry but I did' stated Sakura sheepishly.  
  
' If I put it in Naoko's desk and Naoko put it in Rika's desk and Rika put it in Chihuari's desk, then who put it in my desk in the first place???' asked Sakura densely.  
  
Tomoyo began to flush and sweat drop. This was the most embarassing moment in her life!!!!!  
  
' Tomoyo, was it you' asked Sakura suspiciously. Tomoyo hung her head down in mortification. She was completely red. Now the entire class began to tease her.  
  
' So, who's loverboy' yelled someone. ' Yeah, I bet he wants to have a hot and steamy night with you' yelled another. In the midst of all this she could see Eriol grinning like a cheshire cat.  
  
He looked like a cat who had got the cream. And then suddenly everything clicked into place.  
  
' So it was you all the time' she yelled at Eriol, her face flushed with anger. Eriol just could'nt help smirking. He knew his prank was gonna turn out good, but he did'nt know it was gonna be that good. It had managed to get half the female population in his class into titters.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly lost her temper and grabbing the book and the packet from Chihuari, she smacked him on the head with the book.  
  
' YOU PERVERT' she yelled. The entire class looked on with interest.  
  
' HOW DARE YOU' she was yelling her lungs out and all the time she was smacking him on the head and if he defended that she would smack him elsewhere and wherever she could reach.  
  
' Next time, maybe you should save it for someone more interesting' she said indicating the packet of condoms. ' Maybe for Mizuki sensei' she said nastily and with that parting shot she fled out of the class, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, with Sakura chasing after her. ' Wait up Tomoyo' she yelled.  
  
Eriol's face did'nt look all that smug anymore. He had turned slightly pale at the mention of his beloved Kaho. But he composed himself with amazing alacrity, and restored his face to an impassive mask, before anyone could even notice.  
  
Well that's it for now guys, plzzz review and let me know how you liked it. As usual I want your feedback, comments and opinions. Until later, bye bye. 


	3. The Bold and The Beautiful

Hey guys, I'm baaack. Well, I know I haven't updated for a long time, but that's coz, I don't live at home. I live at my university campus, and so I can update only when I come home. Sorry!!! Well thanks to all those who reviwed, but what happened to all my earlier reviwers..? Don't you guys like my story?  
  
To Kan-chan: I hope you are reading this. The kamasutra, is an ancient book on the art of making love, written in medieval India.  
  
Disclaimer: The earlier one's apply.  
  
Chapter 3- The Bold and the Beautiful.  
  
For once in his life, Eriol did'nt feel very proud of himself. He rather felt ashamed, every time he remembered what had happened yesterday at school. Generally he would give himself a pat on the back, after having been successful in getting on Tomoyo's nerves. But this time, he was not so sure.  
  
He had not missed the unmistakable glint of tears in her eyes. Maybe he had gone too far, and maybe it was time to apologise, he mused, as he trudged wearily to school.  
  
' Hey, Syaoran' said Sakura at school, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. ' Hey Sakura' he said a little gruffly.  
  
' What's the matter, Syaoran honey? Are you still mad at me?' she asked, while running her hands up and down his chest and whispering in his ear.  
  
' Well, I can't believe, you thought I would do that to you!' he said, a hurt expression across his face. He was referring to the fact that she found The Kamasutra, and a packet of condoms in her desk.  
  
All this while she was kissing his jaw and running her hands through his hair. Damn!!! He just could'nt think straight when she did that.  
  
' I'm sorry Syaoran. Will you please forgive me?' she asked, all the while trailing butterfly kisses across his throat. He moaned. ' How can I not?' he said, before pulling her into his arms and closing his mouth over her's passionately.  
  
' Syaoran?', Sakura managed to get out of her mouth, in between his kisses. She loved everything about him, his taste, his touch, his smell, and she could never get enough of him. ' Mmmnn' was all he said, as his tongue, wrestled against hers.  
  
Sakura pulled away from his embrace, just enough to look at his face. 'I really think, that those two are meant to be together' she said, indicating Eriol and Tomoyo. A look of horror passed over Syaoran's face.  
  
As soon, as Eriol entered class, the first thing he looked for was a familiar violet haired girl, and as soon as he saw her, he scowled.  
  
She was bending over a guy's desk, and her short skirt was exposing her delectable behind, to the roving eye of every male in the class, while the guy she was talking to, was getting an ample look at her cleavage.  
  
He strode purposefully towards her and grabbed her arm in a vice like grip, completely ignoring her gasp of protest. ' We need to talk' he snapped. At first confusion filled her lovely violet eyes, but they soon turned stormy. ' No we don't.' she snapped back, as she went over to her desk.  
  
Just then, the Sensei entered the class, and everyone settled down to a long day of drudgery.  
  
Eriol, did not hear a word that was being spoken in class. He was too busy thinking about a certain amethyst eyed girl, and the guy she was talking to. He scowled, once again.  
  
The minute the bell rang signalling the lunch break, he grabbed his books and went in search of Tomoyo. He meant to have that talk with her.  
  
But the minute he stepped out into the hallway, he saw her talking to the same guy once again. If the guy stepped any closer to Tomoyo, he was really gonna punch his jaw.  
  
He stormed between them, and pointing his thumb towards the door told the guy, ' Out.' That one word, spoken with such conviction, got him what he wanted. The guy knew better than to mess with him.  
  
Muttering something about seeing Tomoyo again, the guy left.  
  
' What the.. Just who the hell do you think you are??' she flared up at Eriol.  
  
' Why were you talking to Keston?' demanded Eriol. ( Keston is the last name of the guy she was talking to.) A look of utter bafflement passed Tomoyo's face. He actually had the audacity, to not only interrupt her conversation, but also demand why she was talking to him!!!  
  
' His name is Ambrose' said Tomoyo, tossing her hair haughtily, ' and it's none of your business, what I speak to whom.'  
  
' Ambrose!!' sneered Eriol, in utter disdain. ' No self respecting guy would ever have a name like that' he growled. ' And stay away from him, and stop flirting with him.'  
  
She gasped at his sheer impertinence. What she wanted to do more than anything else was slap him, but instead controlling herself, she said in an icy tone, ' That's rich coming from you. All day you are surrounded by females who hardly wear any clothes!!!!'  
  
' That's different' he said indifferently. Her jaw was now hanging open, incredulously. ' What I do with my life is none of your businesss!!!' she hissed at him.  
  
' Stay away from him, or else he's going to have a physical handicap accompanying his defective name' was all he said, before he spun on his heel and walked of, leaving a furious Tomoyo, staring at his retreating back.  
  
So guys, was this chapter any good? I really tried hard and I did my best. Please review and let me know. In the last chapter a lot of people seemed to think that Eriol was really mean, so I tried not to make him mean in this chapter. I hope I have succeded. 


	4. Fit as A Fiddle?

Gomen Nasai guys. I know I'm very late in updating, but as I said before, I don't live at home, and as my exams were coming up, I did'nt come home for over 2 months. Anyway thanks to all the guys who reviwed. You'll are my source of inspiration. I hope you'll like another brand new chapter of " You Insensitive Baka"  
  
Chapter 3- Fit as A Fiddle?  
  
Once again, Tomoyo tugged at her school tie. She felt really hot! She wondered if anyone else felt the same. She walked wearily towards the locker. She felt so tired. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep.  
  
Just as she was about to slam her locker door shut, she felt light headed. She felt as though her head was'nt part of her neck and her feet were'nt on the floor. Gasping for breath she blindly clutched at the nearest support, and after what seemed like hours she slowly lifted her head, only to gaze into a pair of stormy blue eyes.  
  
' You are going home' , Erio stated flatly. The sheer nerve of him. It was'nt enough that he had made her life living hell, but now he was going to tell her what to do with her life!  
  
She opened her mouth to tell him to go to hell, but the words would'nt come out. She felt so weak, she clutched on to him, afraid that if she let go, she would fall down.  
  
She felt him gently leading her away, but then she remembered her music practise. She had been working really hard for the upcoming talent competition, and she could'nt afford to miss her practise.  
  
' No' she heard herself say in a voice, that was nothing like hers. He stopped and stared at her in disbelief. ' You can meet lover boy later' he said curtly. She felt the heat rise to her face.  
  
' I'll meet Ambrose, when I want. You are not my mother' she snapped, and with all the strength she mustered she managed to walk away steadily.  
  
*****************  
  
She tried again. ' Come on Tomoyo' , her music teacher chided her gently. ' You can do it, just concentrate a little more.' She shook her head in despair.  
  
It was'nt her fault if her head felt like breaking into a million pieces. She once again tried to get the high note, when again, she started gasping for breath and she felt the room sway. She tried to steady herself, but she was sinking faster and deeper into a black hole, and soon she was content to stop fighting.  
  
**********************  
  
Her head hurt, infact it was pounding, her throat was so parched. She forced her eyes open and she looked around warily. This was not her bedroom. Correction, this was not her house, infact she had never been to this place before.  
  
Panic rose within her and then she calmed down when she saw, a dark blue head, resting in an armchair beside her. Eriol must have brought her here. This must be his mansion, and as she looked around, she noticed that the walls were painted a lovely lilac shade and the curtains were a beautiful plum colour.  
  
Then she once again shifted her gaze to Eriol, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Her gaze strayed to his bare, broad and muscular chest and the strength it contained. He was wearing only a pair of dark blue jeans. She felt herself wondering what it would be like to be held in those arms, with his sinewy strength wrapped around her.  
  
And then she looked up to find azure eyes watching her. She flushed in embarassment, he had caught her feasting her eyes on him. He smirked, and chuckled.  
  
' What's so funny' she demanded, as she bent her head, to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. ' Oh, for god's sake, go wear a shirt or something' she said crossly.  
  
' Why, does it bother you', he asked mockingly. Ofcourse it bothered her and he knew it! He snapped his fingers, and instantly a forest green t - shirt was on him, and he switched to a business like tone. ' How do you feel?', he asked her.  
  
' I- I feel fine' she muttered. ' But why did you bring me here?' she asked, a little confused. Why did'nt he just take her home?  
  
' Since your mother was out of town, I brought you here' he said shortly. She started to ask him, how he knew her mother was out of town , when she stopped. It was a stupid question. Ofcourse he would know. He was'nt the reincarnation of Clow Reed for nothing.  
  
He got up from the arm chair, and stretched his arms over his head, and said ' Freshen up if you like, and come down, I'll make some tea.' And with that he moved towards the door, and opened it. He stopped and said ' You should'nt work so hard, you need to relaxe. You are too stressed out.' And then he walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
She shook her head. She must have imagined it, but she saw something akin to concern in his eyes. She checked her watch, and then realised with a start she had slept right through the rest of the day, and the night. It was now the next day, and she was glad it was a Saturday, atleast she could relaxe, without worrying about school.  
  
Her legs still felt a bit weak, and then she realised with a start, that Eriol had spent the whole night, next to her in the armchair. ********************  
  
She made her way into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt which was kept on a chair next to her bed. She did'nt bother to ask him where it came from.  
  
She stood quietly in the door way, watching him make tea. It was a little funny, watching a great sorcerer like him do sundry chores, like making tea. And then her smile of amusement changed to a very tender one. Sleeping in an armchair all night was no joke.  
  
Just then Eriol looked up. ' Don't look at me like that' he said harshly. Her smile disappeared, only to be replaced by confusion. ' Look at you, like what?' she asked.  
  
He crossed the distance between them in quick strides, and ' You"ll find out' was the last thing he muttered, before he crushed his mouth to her's.  
  
Tomoyo, clutched at him as though there was no tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around him, as she opened her mouth under his pressure, and she allowed him to plunder her sweet delights. She felt intoxicated, as feelings she had never experienced before coursed through her veins.  
  
She once again, felt weak in the knees, but this time she knew she was not stressed out. She ran her hand through his hair and she moaned, as she felt him gently bite her lower lip, and then she felt him stiffen.  
  
Abruptly he thrust her away from him and cursed under his breath, as he raked a hand through his hair. ' Leave' he said stonily. ' B-B-But what did I do?' she asked, confused as her voice was about to break and betray her emotions.  
  
' Leave dammit' he yelled harshly, while all she could do was stare at him through her mist of tears. And then he snapped his fingers, and the next thing she knew, she was in her own bedroom. She flung herself on her bed, and sobbed into her pillow, crying her heart out.  
  
That's it for this chapter. I hope you'll liked it. I worked very hard on it, and I know Eriol seems like a jerk, but the fact is, he can't get a grip on his emotions. He needs to figure it out for himself, with me ofcourse helping him. Lol. Please review. Bye. 


	5. Fruits of labour , bitter sweet!

Well, hello people. I have some really good news. I have finally managed to shift to the university within my home town, so now I'm back at home. This means, ofcourse quicker updates, but incase I'm not able to update on a regular basis, plz bear with me as my finals are approaching in may, and I don't know anything! A very big hug and thanks to all those who have reviewed, and my only request is that you'll continue to do so in the future.  
  
To: MoshiMoshiqueen: thanks a lot, u really are a good friend.  
  
Crystal~heart: thanks so much for reviewing right from the beginning, I really appreciate it and I hope u continue to do so in the future.  
  
Ruby-servantof-eli: a big hug for u. I luv reading your reviews. They are so unique, and they really make my day.  
  
Darkangel: thanks for checking me out.  
  
RmGrace: thanks for understanding, I felt really touched.  
  
Meta Lise & yinyangqueen: thanks for your compliments.  
  
Thanks guys, you'll r my fav, and you'll make my day.  
  
Chapter 5 - Fruit of labour - bitter sweet.  
  
Tomoyo trudged to school, pondering over many of the unwanted thoughts that kept filtering in her brain. She had had absolutely no sleep whatsoever the night before, and she was'nt exactly ready to take over the world.  
  
She opened her locker and took out her books when an excited Sakura came running over.  
  
' Tomoyo, Tomoyo, you have got to listen to this', said a breathless Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo winced inwardly, her hyperactivity, was'nt exactly soothing balm to her mounting headache. ' Yes, Sakura, I am', she said while trying to match her friend's excited tone to the best of her ability.  
  
' Takashi is holding a pool party at his place, today after school, his parents are out of town, and it's garunteed to be a blast!', she finished in a rush.  
  
' Yeah, so', said Tomoyo, obviously not getting the point. Sakura rolled her eyes. Really, her friend was having a hard time, piecing together information. ' The entire class is invited, and so we are going shopping', she said in a tone that did not book any arguing.  
  
Oh my god, if the entire class was going to be there, then it would mean that he would be there too. There would be no way in hell that she was going to go, it was simply torture being so near him.  
  
' I. no.. I don't think, I can.' she hedged, but gave up when Sakura took absolutely no notice of her, and instead went about making plans, on what to wear and so on and so forth.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
' Sakura, I absolutely cannot wear this!' Tomoyo exclaimed, completely scandalized. ' Oh, ofcourse you can', said Sakura chuckling. She just hoped that it would get her the desired effect. She had some idea, of what her friend was going through, although Tomoyo did not tell her anything.  
  
She knew that her friend was miserable, and she crossed her fingers and prayed very hard, that her friend would get the happiness that had been long since eluding her.  
  
Tomoyo looked ruefully, at the bikini, Sakura had insisted on buying for her. It hardly covered anything, and instead showed, everything that was worth showing.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, she did not even notice, when the group reached Takashi's place. Immediately the guys and the girls headed for their respective changing rooms, and before she knew it, she was swept into one, along with the rest of the girls, and was dragged out wearing her new bikini.  
  
' Oh, my you look HOT Tomoyo' said Naoko as the object of her speech, blushed uncomfortably.  
  
Sakura stepped back, to admire her piece of handicraft, and she was delighted, it had got her the desired effect. She just hoped, that it would make the same impact on a certain someone. The bikini top, was extremely low cut, almost exposing her lush breasts completely, to the extent that Tomoyo felt quite naked in it. It was a lovely plum clour, that complimented her eyes beautifully.  
  
Takashi's house was huge, infact it was a sprawling mansion, with a volley ball court, tennis court and a swimming pool. The girls were lying down on the pool chairs in the sun, tanning themselves, making sure they made their respective boyfriends oogle at them. The guys on the other hand were playing volley ball in the sun. They had another 3 hours till the sun set as it was only three pm in the afternoon.  
  
Tomoyo stared wistfully, as she watched Eriol bounce the ball with his hands interlocked. He was just wearing a pair of jeans and sun glasses, while his tanned chest was completely exposed. The fact that he was sweat slicked, made no difference whatsoever to her, infact it only made her more aware of the fact that he was all male. He had a beautifully sculpted body, and then suddenly she was aware that he was staring at her.  
  
Their eyes met for a brief moment, and then he scowled, his face dark with anger. She tore her eyes away from his hurriedly, constantly aware of his eyes on her. Oh God, this was why she did not want to come in the first place. She stared down at her hands. Maybe if she did'nt have such large breasts and generous hips, he would be attracted to her. She desperately needed something to do, she could'nt stay there a moment longer.  
  
Swinging her long legs over the edge of her chair, she offered to refill the leomonade jar for the rest of her friends. She picked up the jar and headed towards the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she stopped short. Eriol was there doing the same thing!  
  
' H-H-Hie', she stammered. Eriol's response was to give her a dark look, before continuing. She walked over to the kitchen counter top and set her jar on it. She waited patiently while Eriol finished adding the sugar, and she then reached across him to take the sugar bowl.  
  
Her naked breasts brushed against his bare chest, and an instant frission of electricity went down her spine. She looked up at him with a startled look in her eyes, and found him looking at her with an unfathomable look in his eyes. ' E-Eriol' she whispered, shakily.  
  
' Oh God' he muttered, before he swept her into his arms roughly and bruised her tender inexperienced lips with his own in angry passion. She welcomed his invasion with all her heart. She opened her mouth widely, allowing him to plunder her mouth, while she ran her hands over his chest and back. His tongue began a sensuous game with her own, and Tomoyo quickly learnt the rules of the game, and she eased her own in his mouth.  
  
He gave a low guttural groan, and within no time she found herself on the counter top. She did'nt care where she was. She was past caring or thinking, and all she wanted was this. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his lips at the base of her throat and she threw her head back and arched towards him. She gave a low moan. God it felt so good. She pressed her stomach against his hips, as he trailed kisses to her cleavage, his one hand caressing her back and waist, while the other slipped one strap of her bikini over her shoulder.  
  
' Eriol', she gasped, as waves of pleasure overtook her, and just as suddenly she found herself out of his embrace, her legs untangled from around his hips. She stared at him as the desire in his eyes was replaced by a cold hard look. She instantly knew that he was unreachable.  
  
' Oh for God's sake, go and cover yourself', he snapped. He gave her a disparaging look and said ' With those provocative scraps of clothing, and your come hither looks, I'm surprised some guy has'nt taken up the invitation.' And with that he stormed out, leaving an extremely hurt and vulnerable Tomyo behind.  
  
She felt utterly cheap, as she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to stop the tears from flowing. Stumbling blindly, she picked up her wrap and bag, and left admist startled shouts from her friends.  
  
Sakura ran behind her to console her obviously distraught friend, while giving Syaoran an apologetic look, which told him that he was not needed and that it was going to be time for a girl talk.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sakura sighed, she had tried everything to console her sobbing friend and cousin, but to no avail. She could get nothing out of Tomoyo, except the fact that Eriol kissed her and then yelled at her. She finally used the sleep card to give Tomoyo some well deserved rest, and she could not help but feel extremely guilty at Tomoyo's state. Yet she would not say that her plan had backfired, atleast Eriol had kissed her.  
  
She left, quietly shutting the door behind her.  
  
That's it for this chapter guys, plz read and review and I'm sorry if it's total rubbish, but I tried my best.  
  
embattledcurve. 


	6. The Beauty and The Beast

Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter, although I think it's only fair to warn you guys, the fic's almost nearing it's end. There will be another 2-3 chapters though. Anyway thanks to everyone who helped me cross the 50 review mark. This time I could not believe my eyes when I got 20 reviews in 24 hrs! The reviews this time were extremely interesting and fun to read. Once again thanks everyone.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to the entire Indian cricket team for their fantastic performance in the world cup so far and to everyone who has read and reviewed my fic. Hope you'll continue to do so.  
  
To:  
  
Moshi san - thanks so much.  
  
Ranka - well they did not go all the way for the simple reason, I cannot write about them going all the way. * cheeks flaming *  
  
Tomoyo-Sakura - I hope u r reading this, and yes I do remember to study.  
  
Meta Lise - thanks for your good wishes, I need loads of them right now.  
  
Dana Daidouji - yes tomoyo is going to be cold towards him, and I'll try and make my chapters long. Thanks for reviewing every one of my chaps.  
  
crystal~heart - lols, u r probably gonna kill me at the end of this chap, but yes you will now know what's going to happen next, atleast partly.  
  
fefa-chan - thanks for checking me out. And yes eriol definitely crossed the line, but atleast he realised it and stopped.  
  
wingsoflove - no this is not the end. There will be atleast another 2-3 chapters.  
  
lilkitten - plz don't kill me for the suspense in this one.  
  
Blayde - neither did I imagine Eriol that way in the beginning. I guess my imagination took over.  
  
Kirika - sorry for being evil, but I can't help it.  
  
Ruby-servantof-eli - your wish is granted in this chap. Lols. Neither have I ever been to a pool party.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed.  
  
Chapter 6 - The Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Tomoyo slammed her locker shut, with all the pent up emotions of the past few days. Just as she was about to enter class, she saw the poster put up outside the class, stating that the Winter Ball was going to be held the coming Friday evening. Oh great. Just what she needed. Now she had to worry about who was going to be her date, when she did'nt really want to go, just to stop Sakura from lining up guys in front of her and giving her the ultimatum of having to date one of them.  
  
She shuddered. He was going to be there too, and she actually did not relish the prospect of seeing him again. She then lifted up her chin defiantly. There was absolutely no reason for her to be miserable, while that jerk would be having the time of his life, and played Romeo to the hilt, with the rest of the female population in Tomeoda High. Infact it only made her resolve harder, that she was not going to sit around and wait for him. And with that she confidently entered her class.  
  
" Hey, Tomoyo, could you please spare me a minute after class", asked a tall, broad shouldered, handsome guy, as he walked up to her. " Sure, Ambrose", she said, a little puzzled though.  
  
After class, she waited in the hallway while Ambrose approached her. She smiled at him, her face lit up in genuine warmth. " Hie" she said, while waiting for him to speak up. Instead he looked awkwardly at her and then down at the floor.  
  
" Well", she said prompting him gently. " I was wondering if you could be my date for the upcoming ball", he asked, a little nervous. She smiled at him a little sadly.  
  
" Ambrose", she said in a very gentle voice, " Yes, I could be your date for the upcoming ball, but it's only fair to let you know there can never be anything between us. We can only be friends."  
  
He took it very well, and was very sporting about it. " I should have known that a pretty lady like you would be taken. So tell me, who's the lucky guy."  
  
" I'll let you know when I'm ready" was her soft reply. He then looked at her with what she could only describe, as a look that a guy would sport, infront of the girl of his dreams. Too bad it was the wrong guy for her.  
  
He then pressed his lips to hers gently. But this kiss left her feeling numb. There was no tingling feeling in her body, neither did she go weak kneed. Eriol's kisses brought her alive, and to him she gave all with no reservation, wheras Ambrose could not evoke any feeling in her.  
  
He then stopped. " Well, can't blame me for trying", he said with a sad smile. " I'm really sorry Ambrose", she said feeling really guilty, for she never wanted to hurt his feelings. " Hey, it's okay, friend's it is then. I'll pick you up at 7:00 PM on Friday evening" he said. He then dropped a chaste kiss on her forehead. " Take care", he whispered and then was on his way.  
  
She turned to leave, only to run into a rock solid wall. " What the hell were you thinking, kissing Keston", snarled Eriol. She was momentarily startled and then she flared up. " What I do with anyone is none of your business. I'll kiss all the guys in the whole damn school if I want to." His expression hardened. " And maybe I decided I wanted some experience", she went on recklessly.  
  
" Well, is that so", he purred silkily. " I'll make sure you get all the damn experience you'll ever want!" and with that he yanked her roughly into his arms and proceeded to give her the most shameful treatment ever possible. His lips crushed hers and he trapped her against the wall, while his lips began a slow exploration. She kept her lips firmly clamped together.  
  
She would be dammed if she let him have his way. He tried to force her lips apart, and she could feel her control slowly slipping away, as he licked her lips and then bit them gently. When that did not work, he brought his right hand up from her waist and squeezed her left breast.  
  
That did it. The last vestiges of her self control slipped away and she opened her mouth and moaned, partly in shock, at him doing such a private thing in the middle of the school hallway, and partly in pleasure. He took full advantage of it and plundered her mouth, making her gasp and moan. She clutched on to him, as a fire burned through her very soul, and she responded with equal fervour and ardour. She matched him kiss for kiss, and all of a sudden she could no longer feel his lips on hers.  
  
She looked at him through eyes hooded with desire, only to meet the triumphant look on his face. " Looks, like you can't stop wanting me", he said arrogantly, watching her closely. She completely snapped and did something she would never dream of doing under normal circumstances.  
  
She slapped him! Her palm cracked his cheek with a force which swung his head to one side. He stared at her in complete disbelief, while she watched his expression, her chest heaving with emotion. And then satisfied, she managed to walk away, instead of collapsing right there.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
As she danced in Ambrose's arms, it was very ironical that her mind was completely on another man. Eriol had arrived looking more handsome than ever in his tux, with a simpering blonde on his arm, who wore the least clothes possible. She on the other hand in her cream gown, with a halter neck and a neck line that was deep and showed off her creamy breasts, was no match for the blonde who had long legs that reached her armpits. As she saw Eriol on the dance floor with her, caressing her naked back, she turned pale.  
  
" Are you all right?" questioned Ambrose in concern. " I- I'm fine" she croaked. Not convinced at all, he said " Why don't you sit down for a while, and I'll get you something to drink." She nodded her head in assent.  
  
As she waited for Ambrose, she felt a sudden tug at her arm. It was Pete Crenshaw, the school's biggest flirt leering at her, and reeking of liqour. " What do you want", she said sharply. " Tomoyo dear", he said, " always so pretty. Come and take a little walk with me", he said in a voice which the wily wolf used just before devouring the lamb.  
  
Not wanting to create a scene she agreed, none too happy. As they reached a fountain in a secluded part of the school campus she said, " I think we should go back", feeling a little scared. Just then he brought his thick rough lips down on hers with force. " Now, now Tomoyo dear, there's nothing to be scared about. I've only just begun" he said as he began to press his lips all over her face and neck.  
  
Completely revolted and disgusted she tried unsuccessfully to push him off, but he was too strong for her. Panic flooded her like a tidal wave. She began to struggle. " Let me Go' she cried. " Tomoyo darling, there's no need to be shy" he said, his face twisted into an ugly look. She began to struggle but to no avail.  
  
He pushed her onto the ground, and lay down on top of her effectively pinning her with his brute strength. ' Let me go" she cried, and began to hammer him with her fists, while he captured both her hands in one of his and began to kiss her breasts slavishly.  
  
" Help" she screamed. " Somebody please help me", but no one would be able to hear her over the din of the music. She gasped in fright and horror as her gown ripped at the seams. No, this could not be happening to her!  
  
That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry to leave you'll in a cliffy * grins wickedly * but the next part is too long, plus I'm exhausted. Dana, I hope this chapter was long. I tried to make it long. I hope you'll liked it. Please read and review. And finally the long awaited slap arrived. I know Eriol deserved this slap ages ago, but as my cousin pointed out, I like him too much to slap him. * sweat drops sheepishly *  
  
embattledcurve. 


	7. Falling into you!

Hello everyone, I'm finally getting the time to update. Actually I would have updated a week ago, but I had my exams unexpectedly. I'm going to be plagued with exams till my finals in May. * shudders * Maybe I can breathe easy next year.  
  
Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I know Eriol's been acting like a complete jerk, but I hope to change that.  
  
Chapter 7 - Falling into you!  
  
' When the lady says no, she means no', a voice drawled, yanking Pete off Tomoyo by the collar of his jacket. ' This should cool your ardour', said Eriol and dragged him to the swimming pool, and dumped him in it, all the while watching him flounder with a self satisfying smirk.  
  
He then turned to Tomoyo, who was still sitting on the lawn, completely bewildered. His expression hardened as he strode over to her. He picked her up in one fluid movement and carried her across to the parking lot, where he dumped her unceremoniously on her own feet.  
  
' Just what the hell do you think you were doing?' he grated between his teeth.  
  
She looked at his dark face and could see that he was really angry. Nervously she licked her lips. ' I - I .' but he would'nt let her complete as he cut in ruthlessly.  
  
' Getting more experience I suppose' he said icily. He then shook her. ' Had all the experience you wanted?'  
  
She looked at him, and his wrath was her undoing. She burst into tears, especially as his last comment was so unfair. Eriol was the only guy she had ever kissed, he was the only guy who made her feel the way she did, and he was the only guy she had allowed herself such liberties with. She sobbed.  
  
Eriol raked his hands through his hair in frustration, as he muttered obscenities under his breath. He then drew Tomoyo towards him gently, as he folded her in his arms.  
  
' Hush baby, it's okay, he's never going to hurt you again', whispered Eriol as he stroked her hair in a soothing motion. ' I'm so sorry Tomoyo, please don't cry' he begged, while wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead and held her securely within the crook of his arms, stroking her back.  
  
They stood there like that together for a long time, until Eriol realised that she had fallen asleep in his arms from sheer exhaustion. He sighed and in a flash of blue he was gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She tossed and turned. She was desperately trying to get away before he caught up with her. ' No, no' she whimpered as she curled up into a small ball. It was dark and cold, and she felt so tired. Just when she was about to give up, she felt herself being drawn into incredible warmth. She savoured the warmth as it spread through her body, banishing all the darkness and coldness she had felt only moments ago. She drifted away, peacefully, as her tiredness took over.  
  
She woke up with a start, glancing around realising she was in her own bedroom. She noticed that she was out of her torn gown from the previous night and was wearing her pyjamas. She looked around her room, but she was alone. She could have sworn that Eriol was with her last night, she had to stop thinking about him incessantly, before she did something stupid, like falling in love with him.  
  
Too late, she already had!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She trudged to school on Monday morning, hoping she did'nt see Pete's face again. Unusually careless she dropped her books and papers, but before she could bend down and pick them up, they were being put in her arms. She looked up to find Eriol gazing at her, his eyes unusually soft. ' Thanks' she croaked.  
  
' How are you', he asked her, his eyes gazing into her. Tearing her eyes away from his gaze, she managed ' I'm fine.'  
  
' He did'nt hurt you did he ? ' said Eriol, his dark eyes narrowing, as he took in her hassled form.  
  
' No, he did'nt' she whispered.  
  
As if reading her mind he said dismissively ' You don't have to worry about him.'  
  
Her eyes widened, ' You did'nt do anything to him did you Eriol?' she asked. Being the gentle girl that she was she could not bear the thought of anyone getting hurt.  
  
' Nothing much, just a broken jaw and a black eye, and a kick where it hurts the most, he'll live' said Eriol sharply.  
  
Just then he lifted his head up and sensed something. Waving his hand, he froze time in the whole neighbourhood, except for Tomoyo. She knew what that meant. Some demon or some evil force was near by. Ever since Sakura broke his spell back in 5th grade, he did not participate in the actual vanquishing of the evil force, instead encouraging Sakura and Syaoran to do it, thereby earning them experience, not to mention the fact that their powers grew stronger.  
  
Just then Syaoran and Sakura came running, him with his sword and she with her staff. ' Did you sense it?' cried Sakura while Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated. ' It's coming from penguin park' he said. Eriol nodded.  
  
Sakura used the fly card to get there, while Syaoran disappeared in a flash of green. Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo and transported them there. Tomoyo no longer carried her camera around filming every one of their adventures.  
  
They both stood in the sidelines watching Sakura and Syaoran battle it out. To get a closer look, Tomoyo stepped forward, completely engrossed in the ensuing battle, and she failed to notice a big black ball of energy heading straight for her!  
  
' Tomoyo look out' cried Eriol, as he got his staff out. Tomoyo turned around at Eriol's cry but it was too late. The black ball of energy hit her squarely between her shoulder blades. She gave a scream of pain, as the world tilted on it's axis, sucking her into a black abyss.  
I'm going to stop here, coz my throat is hurting and I'm not feeling too well. I will try and update by next week. Please read and review, I tried to make Eriol more sensitive and tried to get the emotional aspect out in this chapter. I hope I succeeded.  
  
If you leave your email id I will let you know when I update this fic.  
  
Hoarse embattledcurve. 


	8. I'm alive!

Gomen nasai guys for the late update. I'm really sorry, I know I said I would update within a week, but I had my exams! Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really love you guys. Plz continue to do so.  
  
Anime_Mistress 999 : no I would never think of leaving u guys there, thanks for th e cherry on top * me luv cherry on top *  
  
*~joyce-anne~* : thanks for waiting patiently, I hope u luv this chapter.  
  
Reina En Corazons : I'm really sorry for the late update, I'm really glad that you liked my story.  
  
Wingsoflove : no I'm not fillipino, what made u ask.?  
  
Megami No Hikari : what does your name mean? Well I was trying to show the different sides of Eriol's character and show he has emotions just like every one else.  
  
Ruby-servantof_eli : I really hope I'm not the spawn of satan.. * scratches head * Sorry to leave u in a cliffy.  
  
June : yeah I'll say eriol has problems, his problem is that he fell in luv with a mortal.  
  
Dedication : this chap is dedicated to ~joyce_anne~* who has been waiting patiently till I update.  
Chapter 8 : I'm alive  
  
Eriol was furious. He sent a brilliant flash of red from his staff effectively destroying the source. He ran towards Tomoyo's still form, and felt for her pulse. Thank god she was alive. He picked her up and disappeared.  
  
' Hey, just where the hell do you think you're going' yelled Syaoran, and he made to go after them, but Sakura placed a restraining hand.  
  
' He'll take care of her' she said softly to a disbelieving Syaoran.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Eriol placed Tomoyo gently on the bed. As he looked at her angelic face, his hand unconsciously stroked her cheeks and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He could wake her up with his magic, but he instead settled down in his arm chair waiting for her to wake up. He knew she would be in a lot of pain and exhausted when she did, and she would need all the rest she could get, before he used his magic on her.  
  
He himself was so tired, that he did not know when Syaoran appeared before him, until he spoke.  
  
' How is she' he asked. Eriol just looked at him tiredly.  
  
' I don't know' he admitted, ' I'll have to wait until she wakes up.'  
  
Syaoran looked at him carefully. ' When are you going to tell her you love her ' he asked at last, after a long pause.  
  
Eriol just looked at him with a bemused expression. ' How do you know I love her' he asked carefully.  
  
' It's written all over your face Hiiiragizawa' he replied.  
  
Eriol smiled. ' So my cute little descendant his getting very perceptive.'  
  
Syaoran glared at him. ' So when are you going to let her know, I hope before you die.'  
  
Eriol stared long and hard at Syaoran. ' I really don't know' he said. He got up from his armchair and walked towards the window. ' The fact is Syaoran, I'm really scared. I can't be with her all the time and being near me only brings her trouble, see what happened today, I was unable to stop it from hurting her. If anything happened to her, I would'nt be able to live.'  
  
He buried his face in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to find Syaoran standing there.  
  
' Ofcourse not Eriol ' he said quietly, ' you cannot be with her all the time. But you have to understand that some things are beyond your reach. It is simply not possible for you to save her all the time, but that does not mean that you have to deny both your selves a life time of happiness. You yourself told Yue and Keroberos, as Clow Reed, that seasons come and go, and as the time passes, your time in the world had come to an end. Do you think it was easy for them to let you go? They loved you as much as they love Sakura.'  
  
' Nothing in this world is permanent. Each of us have our own time and space in this world. That is how it has been and it always will be. We cannot change it, but we can achieve the most out of our life before fate has it's way. If she really is destined to leave you, nothing can change that fact, neither your distance nor your proximity. Some things are best left in the hands of God. I love Sakura very much, but we both know that there might be a time when we will be bereft of each other. But that does not change our love for each other, infact it only stregthens it. We try to make our lives as happy as possible, for we never know what the future has in store for us.'  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran gratefully. ' Thank you' he said, ' but how do I know she loves me' he wondered aloud.  
  
Syaoran smiled ' You never will, unless you ask' he replied. ' Trust me, I've been there and I've seen it all.' He spoke with true wisdom, for he had learnt much although he still had much more to.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran glared at him. ' And if you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and kick your ass' he threatened.  
  
Eriol smirked. ' With pleasure. And if you ever hurt Sakura I'll return the favour, cute little descendant.'  
  
Syaoran glared again. He hated being called that. He nodded before he disappeared.  
  
Eriol settled down in his armchair and waited for Tomoyo to wake up. He might be the world's greatest sorcerer but when he came to matters of the heart he was a novice just like everyone else, swept away in it's power helplessly. He had tried to fight it, but he realised it was hopeless.  
*******************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo woke up to a throbbing ache in her head, her shoulder hurt terribly. She winced and tried to lift her head from the pillow, but her shoulders hurt so badly, she fell back with a cry. Strong arms gripped her gently.  
  
' It's okay' he whispered in her ear. He helped her up into a sitting position. He made her eat a whole bowl of porridge, literally feeding her as her whole right shoulder and arm hurt terribly. She had to be strong, before he used his magic on her. He set the bowl down, and then walked to the window.  
  
' I have to use my magic, in order to heal you' he said. ' I have to channel all the black energy out of you, but ' he paused, ' you will have to take your top off.'  
  
Tomoyo stared at him in disbelief. Did he really think she was going to do a srip tease for him. She flushed hotly. If he thought she was going to do it, he had another thing coming. ' If you really think I'm going to do it, you've gone mad' she said angrily.  
  
' Stop yammering woman' he yelled back. ' It's not something I want you to do, I don't have any choice. I'm trying to save your life here dammit, the least you can do is cooperate. I'm not going to have my wicked way with you, if that's what you're thinking.'  
  
Tomoyo flushed. She looked at her hands and then looked up to see Eriol, standind by the window, his shoulders taut with emotion. She slowly un bottoned her shirt and removed it with her left hand. Casting it away, she turned to sit with her back facing him.  
  
' I'm ready' she whispered in a small voice.  
  
That's it for this chapter. I hope you'll liked it, and I tried to show why Eriol was being who he was. I'll probably update next week. Please review, I really value your opinions.  
  
Also if anyone is a Harry Potter fan here, I just wrote a new fic titled " passion becomes you" I need some opinions on that fic too, so if anyone could read it and review I would be highly grateful. It's between ginny and draco.  
  
In return I'm willing to help you guys out in any way that I can, regarding your fics.  
  
Thank you embattledcurve 


	9. A love surpassing all time

Hi, I'm really really sorry for the late update! It's just that life got too hectic. Oh well, I finally turned 18! I'm so happy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic so far, I have crossed a 100 reviewes and I never expected it! Hugs and kisses to all.  
  
June: thank you so much for pointing out the flaw in my fic. I absolutely agree that Eriol ought to be more gentle with tomoyo both in actions as well as in words, or else she's not going to believe him when he says he loves her. You see when I started this fic, Eriol's characterization was supposed to be hard and unyielding. I got so carried away, that I did not bother to show the gentler side of his nature which is essential, and instead left it to the reader's imagination. This was a mistake of gigantic proportions, as when I wanted to change that in the later chapters, I was unable to, without changing the story line drastically. But I will definitely keep in mind your words, whenever I attempt my next fic with a similar story line. Once again thank you so much.  
Megami No Hikari: Yup your name's very perdy! I love it.  
  
MarthyCcs: I'm really glad that you liked it, but unfortunately I will not be able to continue it, as this is just the perfect ending. But if I can I'll write a sequel.  
  
Reina En Corazons: Thank you so much for putting me on your favourites list. * gives a gigantic hug * I'm sorry for tormenting you, it was never my intention to do so. Sorry I'm the Insensitive one. But I shall torment you no further, enjoy this last chapter.  
  
darkangel: Yes I wait very eagerly for your updates. It's very nice to hear that you wait eagerly for mine. Congrajulations on making the track team. I know, exams give me a headache too.  
  
Kirika: thank god, he appears more human. That was my basic aim when I started this fic, and I'm glad i achieved it.  
  
Sakura-Blossom: big hug for you, thanks for putting me on your favourites list.  
  
AnGeLgURl: thanks for your encouragement on my harry potter fic, I don't think I would have continued it without people like you.  
  
Moshi-san: thank you so much for all your words of encouragement, and for all your help.  
  
Ruby-servantof-eli: yes I will make my chapters longer. I was forced to cut down on the earlier chapter as then this chap would have become very short.  
  
Tomoyo-chan: thanks for reviewing all my chapters.  
  
Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoy the last instalment of this fic.  
  
Chapter 9 - A love surpassing all time  
  
As she waited, she could hear him walking slowly towards her. The bed creaked as he sat behind her and she felt the cool touch of his palms on her injured shoulder. She felt like leaning back and absorbing all his strength. She could feel his energy flowing into her, and a burning sensation began.  
  
She gritted her teeth, she had no idea it was going to pain so much. She clutched the bedsheet in her fust tightly. When she could bear it no longer, she cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks freely.  
  
' Sweetheart, it's not much longer now' consoled Eriol. She knew he was becoming weaker. She was suddenly scared. If at this point of time, someone was to attack him, he would not survive. He would be completely depleted of all his energy because of her.  
  
Her life did'nt matter at all. Nothing mattered to her, except him. She tried to shift away. ' Hold still, it's not much longer' Eriol managed to say.  
  
She knew that it had taken him a great deal of effort to say that, and she did'nt want to jeopardise his health any further, and so she remained where she was.  
  
Soon the burning sensation, was replaced by a cool icy one. Atlast the pain completely disappeared. He was completely out of his energy. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and dropped his forward. She turned around in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck, not bothering about her state of undress.  
  
She sobbed into his chest, her various emotions overwhelming her, she clung to him frantically, like a child. Eriol was unable to understand her present emotional state, but knew instinctively that she somehow seeked his comfort, and he held her close.  
  
' Don't cry, it's okay' he whispered tiredly. ' You'll be completely alright in a few days.'  
  
She was not crying for herself, she was crying for him! And the Baka was unaware of that. She pressed her lips to his, with a passion that only came from desperation. She sensed that he was too tired to respond, and she drew back, and drew him with her onto the bed. She was very tired too, but there was no way, she was letting him go.  
  
Eriol being very tired, just collapsed along side her on the cool duvet, and instantly fell asleep. Tomoyo traced the lines of strain on his face and wished they would go away. There was almost a child like vulnerability about him, which made her cradle his head in her arms, until sleep took over.  
  
When he woke up, he found himself in Tomoyo's arms, and he could'nt but help gaze at her face, which was angelic and peaceful. He quitely crawled out, and covered her with the sheet, and padded to the bathroom, and splashed his face with water.  
  
He then moved back to the bed, and decided to wake her up. She could not afford to continue sleeping without any food. He gently cradled her, and whispered words in her ear. What he did'nt count on was her latching on to him, and not letting go. He was only too aware of the fact that she was half naked. He decided to go down to the kitchen, and whip up something to eat and then wake her up. He padded downstairs slowly, and then called for Nakuru.  
  
' Either cook something nutritious, or else buy it' he said sitting down on the chair, at the kitchen table.  
  
Nakuru narrowed her eyes suspiciously. ' if you don't mind me asking, why are you so tired'  
  
' I do mind you asking and so after you finish the task, make yourself scarce.' He did'nt want to deal with her hyperactiveness right now. He was too tired. He badly needed a drink of water.  
  
' Nakuru, get me a glass of water please.'  
  
Nakuru turned around and saw Eriol hunched on the table, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Normally Eriol would have snapped his fingers, not asked her. This only confirmed her suspicions that he was completely depleted of all his magical powers. This meant that she and Spinel would have to be on guard as their master was very vulnerable to attacks.  
  
She set the glass of water down on the table and rubbed her master's shoulders, in a soothing motion. ' God bless Nakuru' was his only thought as he finally gave in to all his aches and pains.  
  
He was vaguely aware of a voice calling him in the distance. ' Master it's ready' said Nakuru, after conjuring up a most delicious sight. He woke up from his slumber, and realised he was completely bushed. Nakuru drew up a chair and sat across him, the way she always did, when he ate.  
  
' Nakuru this is not for me, it's for someone else' he said gently, as he attempted to get up.  
  
' Ah yes Tomoyo' said Nakuru, nodding her head knowingly. ' I've made more for her, but this is for you. You need your strength back Master' she said quietly.  
  
He stared at her, and then remembered why he loved his guardians so much. They were unduly loyal to him, and understood him so well.  
  
'Thank you' he said sincerely, and then began digging in, he was absolutely famished.  
  
After he finished eating, he picked up the other tray meant for Tomoyo and started towards the stairs. He hated climbing stairs but he had no choice. Suddenly he found himself on the landing outside the bedroom.  
  
He leaned over the bannister, and looked down to find a smiling Nakuru. ' You can always count on us Master' she whispered softly.  
  
Eriol grinned. He nodded in reply, and pushed the door of the room open, only to find that Tomoyo was already awake, and looked a little worried.  
  
' Where were you, I was so worried, why did you leave me' she asked.  
  
Eriol could feel a lump in his throat. He was not used to anyone worrying about him other than his guardians and Sakura. It was a whole new feeling and it completely overwhelmed him. As he looked at her, he understood why he loved her so much.  
  
' I did'nt leave, I went to get us some food. Besides I tried to wake you' he said lightly.  
  
She blushed at the vague memory of her clutching at him, and curling up against him. She thought it was a dream, but it turned out to be all too real. When she finished eating, only then did she look up, only to find him fast asleep in his arm chair.  
  
Feeling of guilt swamped her. It was all her fault that he was so tired. If she had'nt been stupid in the first place and tried to satisfy her curiousity, she would never have been wounded, and he would not have had to use up all his powers. She loved him very much, and she could not afford to lose him to some evil source just because he was unable to protect himself. There was only one way out, she had to leave.  
  
Stiffling back tears, she made her way out of his mansion, to her own.  
  
( shd I end it here...? I don't dare to.)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
She tapped her feet impatiently at the security check in counter in the airport. She had decided to join her mother in the states, and had written a note to Sakura explaining the same. Why was it taking so long?  
  
' Going somewhere?'  
  
Tomoyo turned around at that all too familiar voice, to find a very furious Eriol.  
  
' Eriol, hi, I was, um I am..' she stammered. He did'nt find it amusing and instead, grabbed her hand, completely ignoring her protest, and dragged her with him.  
  
She tried her best to keep up with his long strides which was impossible in her heels. She was aware of the whole airport staring at them and she smiled brightly at them, as if being dragged out of the airport by a man was an everyday occurrence.  
  
Eriol had regained some of his powers, and so he wrapped a hand around her and transported them back to his mansion.  
  
He pulled her into his arms and began to kiss the nape of her neck. She moaned involuntarily and arched up against him. It felt so good. But he did'nt love her, and the minute she remembered this, she tried to move away. But he would'nt let her.  
  
' Eriol, please stop' she pleaded, but to no avail. He continued his onslaught. He tugged her shirt out of the waist band of her skirt and slipped his hand under her shirt, carressing her soft skin.  
  
' Eriol' she moaned, ' please don't do this, you don't love me, and I love you too much to see you hurt.'  
  
It was then that he stopped, and looked at her. ' What gave you the idea I don't love you' he asked softly. ' Dammit woman, I love you so much, it hurts every time I look at you.'  
  
' But then why were you so mean to me' she asked hesitantly.  
  
A look of vulnerability came over Eriol's face. ' I was mean to you, because I did'nt want to care about you, and I did'nt want you to know that I loved you. I'm sorry. If you still want to leave, I won't stop you' and he stepped away from her.  
  
Her response was to fling her arms around his neck and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Eriol responded hungrily, and this was very different from any of his earlier kisses, as it was flavoured with love.  
  
' Promise me, you'll never leave me again'  
  
' I'll never leave you, even if you want me to' she said, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears of happiness, and they stood locked in an embrace, that even the most devoted of lovers would envy.  
Yay! Finally finished. My first fic is over. I'm sorry I bored you'll with such a long chapter, but I wanted to make the ending special. I hope it was.  
  
embattledcurve. 


End file.
